


“Loving her”

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Allison Argent, the friendship between Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey has cooled down, especially because Isaac knows that Allison has never loved him like she loved Scott. Scott knows what his best friend needs and wants to be the best friend he had always been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Loving her”

**Author's Note:**

> On the Alpha Con in Vienna, Daniel Sharman told that if Isaac would have stayed in Beacon Hills, his relationship with Scott would have changed and would have become very difficult, because Isaac knew and saw that despite everything, Allison had still loved Scott more than she had loved Isaac. That's where the idea for this story comes from.

Isaac was staring at his homework, the tears in his eyes, his muscles tensed from stress and anger. He had loved that girl, really loved that girl, that girl with the smile of an angel, that girl with her beautiful eyes, that girl that didn’t need his protection, that girl that died because she was protecting him, that girl that had never really loved him, not like she had loved Scott, not like Scott had loved her.  

He knew this wasn’t Scott’s fault, he knew he couldn’t blame Scott for getting the good-bye that Isaac had wanted, he knew he couldn’t blame his best friend for holding the dying girl he had wanted to hold, he knew that Allison had wanted Scott to get the good-bye, had wanted Scott to hold her, he knew that Allison had loved Scott, more than she had loved him.  

But it did hurt, it hurt when he was thinking about it, it hurt when he saw Scott, walking around with those red eyes from crying, it hurt when he heard Melissa talking to her son about losing the things you love. Isaac had loved that girl too, Isaac was hurt too, Isaac was broken and nobody seemed to notice, nobody seemed to care, nobody seemed to realise that he had lost another person he had loved too much. 

“Isaac?” He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, seeing how Scott was standing there, his lips forming a straight line, his eyes staring at him, filled with compassion, with understanding, with guilt. “Are you angry at me?” Scott entered the room and Isaac turned his head, staring at the wall, away from Scott, away from all the feelings and emotions running through his veins.

 “No...Yes...I don’t know...” Isaac bent his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping on the homework that didn’t go well anyway. 

 “It’s okay, Isaac...” Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and Isaac looked up and turned around, wondering if Scott really understood how he was feeling, why he had been avoiding him, why it would never be like it had been anymore. He knew it was his own fault, he had started something with the ex-girlfriend of his best friend. But how could he have known that it would end like this?  

“I’m sorry...” Isaac shook his head, but he felt Scott’s other hand on his shoulder too.  

“Do you want to hit me?” Scott cocked his head and Isaac’s lips curled into a little smile. 

“Yes, I totally want to hit you.” He saw how Scott was nodding, how Scott was staring at him, biting his lip. 

 “I think you should just do it.” Scott whispered and Isaac frowned his eyebrows, staring at Scott for a short moment, his eyes wide open, his mouth dropping. “Just do it, Isaac.” Scott repeated and Isaac stood up, his hands forming fists, ready to push Scott out of his room, ready to finally let the anger out, the jealousy out, the frustration out. 

He felt the relief when he finally hit Scott, when Scott flew out of the door against the wall, when he didn’t have to hold back anymore, when he didn’t have to act like everything was fine anymore, when he could finally do what he had wanted to do for weeks now.  

“Just tell me when you need that again, Isaac.” Scott moaned softly, scratching his soar body, while Isaac was smiling a careful smile at him. “That’s where best friends are for.”

 “Thank you...” Isaac closed the door, walking back to his desk to concentrate on his homework again. Maybe now he would finally get something done.


End file.
